Singapore (Vanda Raffles)
m~> Please do not edit this page without my permission, thanks ! -MaidenPhoenix <~ ~> Facebook Page (Roleplay) with me ? :'D <~ 'Appearance ' Vanda has shoulder length, straight, black hair with bangs. (Her hair looks similiar to the Merlion of Singapore.) Her hair is either tied into a pony tail or bunned up. She usually wears the Singapore Police Force uniform for women. She celebrates many festivals due to the vast ethnic races in Singapore and she would wear the traditional costumes during the festivals. She has brown emotionless eyes. (Because Singapore is the most emotionless country in Gallup's survey.) 'Personality and Interests' She is quiet and cold. However, when a country needs help, she would silently help them without hesitation. She is also known as "kiasu" by other countries, a Hokkien word describing someone who is afraid to lose out. She would frequently prepare herself for the worst in any situation. Her favourite tagline is "This is Uniquely Singapore!" However, when it comes to issues regarding the law, she'll become very stern and serious, sometimes known as her "dark side". She dislikes it when people call her a "fine" city because of the way she handles some people who commit minor offenses by making them pay fines and also the ERP system implemented to ensure smooth traffic flow. She'll spare no mercy to people who commit their crimes and are unrepentant. She strongly believes in justice and therefore, has strict laws to ensure peace. Despite being raised by England, who is not really good in cooking, she is better at cooking and is always looking for new ingredients to improve her own recipes. Her signature dish are the Chilli Crab and Hainanese Chicken Rice; Her signature drink is Singapore Sling, a cocktail. She invented "Singlish" when she accidentally spoke in English and replaced some English words with dialects because she couldn't express herself properly. As Singapore uses British English, Arthur was dismayed to learn that Singlish became a trend and more dialects and languages were mixed into it. 'Name' Her name "Vanda" comes from the species of her national flower, Vanda Miss Joaquim. "Raffles" come from the British founder of Singapore, Sir Stamford Raffles. She was once known as "Vanda Kirkland" because she was once a colony(daughter) of England, Arthur Kirkland. Early Age She was born in a jungle and wandered around alone, until Sang Nila Utama found her and gave her a name, "Singapura" which means Lion City. She really liked her name and has stayed with it ever since. However, she was constantly bullied as the more powerful countries who wanted to expand their empires. In the 1500s, she so badly wounded by the Portugese that she almost vanished/died. For almost two centuries, she slipped into a coma and there is no historical records of Singapore at that time. In 1819, Britain found Singapura, who is unconcious but managed to wake her up. The only thing Singapura remembered was her name. Britain then decided that she should be his adopted daughter and gave her the name "Singapore" after several talks with Malaya and the Dutch. She was made his crown colony in 1867 and he decided to groom her into a bustling trading port. However, Singapore was a little more independent than his other colonies by nature, therefore, Britain rarely spent time with her and he spent more time with Hong Kong. This made Singapore envious and she "marked" him as a rival ever since. Before World War II started, Britain made sure she was well equipped for the war and she was known as "The Impregnable Fortress." Japan made his way from China to Malaya during the course of the war. Malaya tried defending Singapore but he couldn't outwin Japan. Australia also tried to help Singapore fend off the Japanese troops too. Both Singapore and Malaya were frequently injured by Japan's air raids. When Japan defeated Malaya, he was prepared to take Singapore. Singapore, being heavily equipped but smaller in size, she couldn't attack fast enough. During her final strike, she faced the wrong way, giving Japan a chance to strike her and she was finally surrendered by England because he didn't want to see her fighting anymore. Singapore, being too blunt and ignorant, was the only one who went against Japan's salty food when she was living with him with the other Asian nations. Therefore, Japan felt offended and frequently picked on her. He even gave Singapore a new name "Syonan-to", whether she liked it or not. By the time the allied forces attacked Japan in 1945, Singapore grew really sick and tired. When Japan finally surrendered, she still had to live with Japan for a little longer because Britian didn't come back for her immediately. In less than a month, Britain got Singapore back from Japan. Years after the war, Singapore experienced her darker days of riots and killings. She felt the rage, jealousy and hate bubbling up within her and decided to be independent. She cut her ties with Britain after she got married to Malaya (merger with Malaysia) in 1963. However, this merger did not last long and Malaysia divorced Singapore after fighting day and night. She signed the divorce papers on 7th August 1965. After being seperated from Malaysia, Singapore had no choice but to declare herself independent on 9th August 1965. Relationships 'America' Singapore became friends with America/Alfred F. Jones when she was still under the British. They became good friends shortly after she gained independence. They learn from each other, for example, education and military. However, they had a few disputes because America thought that Singapore's laws were too extreme. (Michael Faye caning.) 'Canada' Singapore became friends with Canada/Matthew Willams and did not view him as a "ghost" but as a human/country. She doesn't ignore and pass him off as a 'ghost' like other countries do. 'Russia' They met when she was still a little child, and when she was under England. She then became friends with Russia/Ivan Braginski a few years after she gained independence, in 1968. They remained as good friends and learn alot from each other. However, she do fear him to a certain extent. 'England/Britain' Even after her independence, they still remained as close friends. She still respects him as a father. She once rebelled against him for independence and it reminded him of himself and America. He didn't want to give her independence at first, but after seeing how persistent she was, she was granted independence slowly. He felt that she changed alot after the war as she became more rebellious and violent. In present day, he often lectured her for her "broken English/Singlish" as he found that it was not appropriate for her to mix British English with other dialects and languages. 'China' Even though the China's/Wang Yao's and Singapore's friendship has quite a few ups and downs, they still remain as good friends. China recently let Singapore have two of their pandas for 10 years in recognition of their friendship. 'Brunei' Singapore is good friends with Brunei and their currencies are on par. They conduct military exercises together annually. 'Malaysia' After her independence, she was once a part of Malaysia but was seperated soon after. Overall, she has a friendly relationship with Malaysia. However, both of them quarreled quite a few times but has resolved their problems peacefully like siblings do. She views him as an annoying neighbour who keeps picking on her. Hong Kong Her life-long rival. She always wants to outwin Hong Kong and everything she does, especially in international rankings e.g Airport rankings. However, she kept losing out to him in rankings, driving her to work harder. Taiwan They have a rocky relationship after quarreling with China but their friendship returned to normal. She introduced Singapore her drink, bubble tea which became very popular in Singapore. South Korea Singapore considers South Korea as her good friend. He introduced her to K-Pop (dance and music) and she loved it, and it is also the current trend in Singapore. 'Japan' She was once named "Syonan-to", Light of the South by Imperial!Japan. Even though Imperial!Japan caused her to suffer during World War II, she decided to forgive his actions as she didn't want to drag the hatred from generations to generations. They became good friends and they had alot of cultural exchanges. She liked Japan's music, anime and manga. 'Indonesia' Indonesia is Singapore's friend and neighbour, despite having conflicts and a few tensions. Their relationships are still a little strained because of Indonesia's addiction of smoking and he usually blew the smoke into her face, and occasionally, at Malaysia's. (The yearly haze Singapore & Malaysia experience due to Indonesia setting it's forests on fire.) 'Israel' Israel helped young Singapore set up her military and defense and she is thankful for his help. However, Malaysia and Indonesia doesn't like her friendship with Israel, therefore, she rarely visited him. Trivia *She has a pet, the Merlion. *She doesn't mind eating Arthur's scones. (Even though she still has her sense of taste.) *She once disliked Britain for 'abandoning' her and leaving her alone with Imperial!Japan. *She once disliked Kiku to a large extent because he frequently picked on her when she was living with him. (Japanese Occupation of Singapore) *A deep, red scar is found on her back, caused by the Portugese in the 1500s. *She has no recollection of her "ancient history" due to her 2-century coma. *Her birthday is the official day that she was seperated from Malaysia. (9 August) *She usually speaks in proper English but may occasionally switch to Singlish when she is angry. *She's a crazy lover of law and peace. She'll go amok if someone threatens the peace or challenge the laws of her country. *She prefers diplomacy over deterrence. (She prefers peace talks rather than going to war.) *She has a grandfather named "Temasek" which means "sea town". *Her house is : The Istana. *She is very supersitious and even celebrates the Hungry Ghost Festival. Additional Information *She is made-up and doesn't appear in the anime. Category:Asia Category:Asean Category:Asian Category:Fanmade characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Characters Category:City State Category:Former British Colony Category:Ministates